


CSL

by mistresscurvy



Series: Backstage Blowjobs [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard should be thinking about the last show of the fall tour. Instead all he can focus on is Frank's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CSL

It was the last concert of their pre-Christmas radio tour, and Gerard should have been focusing on that.

He should have been paying attention to how well the band had gelled on the new material, the way the crowd chanted along to Na Na Na and Planetary (Go!) as loudly as they did to Teenagers and Famous Last Words, even the way the kids were picking each other up when they fainted from the heat in the pit. It was a great end to a fantastic tour that just made him so glad the year had gone how it had.

Instead, all he could think about was Frank’s mouth.

Frank was fucking _on_ as usual, bouncing all over the place and halfway to losing his guitar multiple times, giving the crowd the finger when that happened all while never losing a beat. His new shorter hair was swishing all over the place, hitting the top of his mouth and drawing Gerard’s eye to his flushed lips every time he looked stage right. And even though he fucking loved closing the set with Vampire Money, loved being able to thank all the guys in the intro before just tearing into it, he couldn’t fucking wait to get backstage so that he could pull Frank into a side room and shove him up against the wall.

“Hi, Gerard,” Frank said, spreading his legs a little so that Gerard could get his thigh up against his crotch.

“Your fucking _mouth,_ ” Gerard replied, and he gripped Frank’s face and kissed him. Frank’s mouth dropped open for him immediately, their tongues stroking over each other as Gerard hitched his hips against Frank. And his mouth was just as soft and wet and hot as Gerard knew it would be, lips sliding against each other as he tried to get as fucking close to Frank as he could before it got to be too much and he pulled away, panting.

“Let me fuck your mouth, Frankie?” he got out, dropping his head against Frank’s neck. He felt Frank nod against him, and he flipped them around so that his back was up against the wall, pushing Frank to his knees. Frank looked up at him as he got Gerard’s belt undone, mouth hanging open as he licked over his lips, and Gerard groaned and let his head thump back against the wall.

Frank got Gerard’s cock out of his purple briefs and took him all the way down on the first pass, pulling back off a little to lick it over, and Gerard tangled his hands in Frank’s hair and tried to hold back, at least at first. He felt like he had been waiting for _years_ to get Frank’s mouth on him again, rather than the two days it had actually been. He thrust into Frank’s mouth carefully, looking down to see Frank’s pink lips stretched all the way around, and his hands tightened in Frank’s hair.

“Can I, Frankie?” he asked, and Frank slapped his hip and gave him a thumbs up. Gerard let his hips snap in and out of Frank’s mouth, moaning at the tight wet heat of it and how Frank seemed to open up more for him on every thrust. He knew he wasn’t going to last, and so he just tried to hold on long enough to really feel Frank’s tongue swirling around the head of his cock and the way Frank’s hands pulled him in by his hips, letting his mouth take every inch of Gerard.

Gerard fisted Frank’s hair and pulled him off a little as he came, gasping and panting at the ceiling as Frank swallowed him down. He twitched when Frank continued to suck and lap at his head, finally pulling him off completely and grabbing him back up so that he could kiss him. Gerard chased his own taste out of Frank’s mouth as he worked open Frank’s jeans and got a hand on him, getting him off with a few quick strokes and holding Frank up as he shuddered and came all over Gerard’s black shirt.

They stood there, leaning up against the wall with their arms wrapped around each other, as they panted and tried to get their breath back. Finally, Gerard kissed Frank on the temple and pushed him back a little so that he could see him.

“Merry Christmas, Frank,” he said, sweeping Frank’s hair out of his eyes. “Say hi to Jersey for me.”

Frank smiled back at him, eyes bright. “Always do. See you at New Year’s.”

“You got it,” Gerard said, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this photo.](http://i1005.photobucket.com/albums/af176/shiningartifact/MCR/frankie_487.jpg)


End file.
